Fairy Tail: La espada venenosa
by Ikari.tsumi
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo y el incidente con Phantom Lord se va desvaneciendo, pero sigue allí, en la mente de algunos más que otros. A pesar de todo Gajeel está listo para avanzar y decide acompañar a Levy en una misión. No hay de que preocuparse, no es como si su pasado le volviera a perturbar... ¿no?
1. Pareja interesante

_Este es mi primer fic (sean buenos conmigo :3) Me presentó con mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail, un Gale, que llevo algo de tiempo pensándolo, ahora me animo a publicarlo y entrar a este mundo. Gracias por la oportunidad :D_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

**"Pareja interesante"**

Han pasados muchos meses desde la derrota a Phantom Lord, el puesto del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore lo ocupa indiscutiblemente Fairy Tail. Está conformado por muchos de los magos más fuertes del reino, también es considerado como el gremio más ruidoso ya que siempre se realizan fiestas o se empiezan peleas entre los mismos miembros que terminan involucrando a todo el gremio, aun así el ambiente en Fairy Tail siempre es alegre. Pero hoy es diferente, las sillas que habitualmente están ocupadas por muchas personas mientras beben y discuten, ahora están la mayoría vacías, el ambiente ruidoso es reemplazado por un silencio que es temporalmente interrumpido por pequeñas conversaciones. En medio de todo se encuentra la pequeña maga de escritura solida leyendo un libro de portada blanca con un diseño de flores en su borde, extrañamente la peliazul no se puede concentrar, su mente está ocupada por otros pensamientos, y con notoria ira cierra el libro de un solo golpe, mira disimuladamente el panel de misiones con cierta tristeza, pero se voltea y con pasos fuertes sale del gremio…

– _¡No hay nadie en el gremio! Lu-chan se fue a una misión con Natsu, incluso Jet y Droy se fueron de misión… sin mí _–Levy paseaba por toda Magnolia pensando en cómo sus mejores amigos habían salido sin ella

"_Jet y yo necesitamos urgentemente el dinero, por eso vamos a una misión un poco peligrosa, no te preocupes Levy-chan, toma este tiempo para descansar de la última misión" _– puede que ella no sea una maga poderosa, pero conservaba su orgullo como miembro de Shadow Gear, el que fue destruido hace no más de un par de horas...

– Sería bueno que vaya a una misión… _aunque ya revise las misiones tres veces y no había ninguna que yo pudiera hacer sola _– Levy solo podía enfadarse y suspirar – _Enserio soy tan débil..._

Había llegado a un prado rodeado de muchos árboles, no a mucha distancia vio una zona llana con muchas flores, se sentó cerca de una gran roca y saco su libro para continuar su lectura sin ser atormentada por sus pensamientos, pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. El sonido de golpes la despertaron, cuando intentó hablar alguien le interrumpió...

– ¡¿Quién anda allí?! - sonaba muy enfadado, con tono amenazante - ¡Si no hablas te despedazare!

– ¿Gajeel-kun? – la pequeña maga hizo su aparición oculta con la gran piedra

– Ah, enana eres tú, no te vi detrás de esa 'pequeña' piedra

– _¿pequeña? _– Levy se levantó inmediatamente mirándolo fijamente

– Por cierto, ¿dónde están ese par de idiotas, es raro que no te estén acorralando? – Gajeel se dio la vuelta, intentando no mostrar interés.

– Jet y Droy... – su depresión volvió – ellos se fueron a una misión sin mí

Momento de silencio... Gajeel no es el tipo de hombre que sepa consolar a una mujer, no, mejor dicho, él no sabe cómo animar a las personas. Nunca antes lo había hecho, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora es diferente, en este gremio, en este momento, aun si no quisiera, él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabe cómo...

– Sígueme...

Ambos volvieron al gremio y se encontraban viendo el tablón de misiones.

– N... No creo que alguna de estas misiones sea para mí – la McGarden se veía deprimida, con la cabeza abajo y la vista en el piso.

– En un equipo debes confiar en tus nakamas ¿no? – dicho esto Levy reaccionó, su mirada volvió a brillar, _¡Bien hecho!_, en todo el recorrido de vuelta Gajeel estuvo pensando en algo para animar a la enana, aunque fue la única frase que se le pasó por la mente, por suerte pareció funcionar.

– _Ga... jeel... _– la mirada de la maga se centró en el Dragon Slayer de hierro que había escogido una hoja.

– ¡Esta estará bien! - le dio el anuncio a Levy, en él decía:

" _Derroten al monstruo gigante que aterra y envenena nuestra ciudad, Hanatoshi._

_Nota: El cuerpo del monstruo está rodeado de símbolos raros, tal vez alguna extraña escritura. _

_Por Favor, ayúdenos_

_Petición: Gobierno central de Hanatoshi_

_Recompensa: 200,000J "_

– ¡¿_Un monstruo gigante?! – _La cara de la peliazul palideció y se puso más nerviosa al ver a Gajeelconfirmando la misión con Mirajane – Gajeel no creo que pued...

– ¡¿De qué hablas enana?! Solo es derrotar un monstruo

– Esta bien

– Ge he

La Strauss mayor siguió con la mirada al par que se aleja y salía del gremio _"Gajeel... y Levy... hmmm..." _pensó mientras una gran sonrisa, quizá demasiado grande casi diabólica, se adueñaba del ambiente "_Interesante..."_

_**Primer capítulo, primer fic... fiuu... (No sé si así es la expresión) Respetos a los que ya llevan en esto un largo tiempo, solo esta parte me demore más de lo imaginado. Lo siento si no cumplí algunas expectativas, es más difícil de lo que pensé pero tengo muchas ganas de seguir y mejorar... Por ahora, que les pareció, vale la pena leer, tiene futuro, me darían consejos, me dejarían reviews? **_

_**De todas maneras gracias por leer, se despide Tsu-chan.**_


	2. Ciudad Hanatoshi

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

**"Ciudad Hanatoshi"**

– La ciudad Hanatoshi es un lugar lleno de color y alegría, conocida por su variedad de flores exóticas que solo crecen en esta área del reino. Se realizan varios festivales, siendo la más importante el festival que inicia el primer día de la primavera, el "Haruna Festival". En la semana que dura, los cientos de visitantes que vienen pueden disfrutar del desfile de carrozas que los habitantes decoran con hermosas flores. Sin embrago el verdadero evento y el más importante es el nacimiento de nuevas flores, en donde mientras los pétalos de las plantas más maduras se dejan llevar por el viento, las semillas de las más jóvenes florecen; dando inicio al "Haruna Festival" – Levy cerro el libro y miró la ciudad que tenía al frente. Su mirada era triste y desilusionada.

– Oye, enana. Esa cosa está equivocada

– Eso es imposible, este libro es muy confiable

– Tal vez nos equivocamos de ciudad

– No lo creo, en la estación y en ese enorme cartel dice _"Bienvenidos a la floreciente ciudad Hanatoshi"_

– Entonces no creo que exageraran cuando dijeron que ese monstruo estaba envenenando este lugar

El paisaje que describía el libro era totalmente contradictorio a lo que Gajeel y Levy estaban viendo en ese momento. En vez de una ciudad colorida, las fachadas de las casas parecían abandonadas; muros, estatuas, pistas, calles inundadas de polvo. Las personas se veían deprimidas, sin esperanza. Las flores, no se podía ver ninguna hermosa flor, la mayoría estaban marchitas y las otras parecían no florecer por miedo a ese ambiente.

El par de magos cruzaba las calles para llegar al ayuntamiento que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad...

– Este lugar huele asqueroso – Ambos hablaban con la mano tapándose la nariz

– hmm... – Levy miraba alrededor – También lo puedes sentir ¿no, Gajeel?

– Sí. Todo este aire negro que cubre la ciudad es magia oscura. Pero parece que los ciudadanos no lo pueden ver.

– El veneno de esa magia es la que está poniendo depresivos a las personas y pudriendo las plantas.

– No es posible que un solo monstruo pueda hacer todo esto.

– Esto es sospechoso ¿De dónde viene toda esta magia negra?

– Esto es más de lo que decía la petición, el alcalde debe de estar ocultando algo.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

El ayuntamiento es un edificio de tres pisos, de lejos se ve como la mayoría de construcciones de la ciudad, lleno de suciedad. De cerca la perspectiva no cambia, se ve que tras ese muro de polvo hay un hermoso edificio aunque la pintura está muy desgastada y abandonada. Al menos por dentro el lugar se ve aceptable para recibir visitas, sin embargo las personas que trabajan allí están llenas de tristeza y oscuridad. El alcalde era un anciano calvo, alto y muy flaco, no paraba de temblar y como todos, su semblante daba pena.

– Bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail, les agradezco su ayuda. Yo soy Claude Kanno, el alcalde de Hanatoshi.

Los dos invitados se sentaron en un sillón largo poco arreglado y al frente se sentó el alcalde en un sofá personal. _"Qué demonios pasó aquí viejo",_ Gajeel estaba por decirlo y llegar al grano, pero al ver sus intenciones Levy le tiro un codazo y comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Sr. Kanno? He oído mucho sobre su ciudad y sé que no así. Dígame como ocurrió esto – el rostro del anciano se puso más pálido y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

– Todo comenzó hace dos meses. Una noche el monstruo apareció en la zona más alejada de la ciudad y comenzó a destruirla. Las tropas intentaron detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Todos los soldados fueron masacrados rápidamente antes del amanecer. Cada noche aparece y hace un desastre en la ciudad a menos que le demos una gran cantidad de comida como ofrenda, pero en las últimas semanas los ciudadanos sufren de hambre y no tenemos suficiente comida para ofrecer y nuestra ciudad sufre las consecuencias.

– Señor, que me puede decir de la magia oscura que está afectando a las personas y las flores.

– ¿Magia oscura? No sé de lo que me habla señorita. Pocos días después de la aparición del monstruo las flores comenzaron a morirse, ahora solo quedan las flores nativas, pero no son muy fuertes y es probable que pronto no soporten más, pero es lo que nos queda para el Haruna Festival. No sé qué clase de relación tiene con la magia oscura.

– ¡Oye viejo! –el DS cansado de estar callado se levantó y cogió al anciano de su camisa. – Ese festival es en inicios de primavera ¿no? Eso es en una semana. Esta ciudad se ve lamentable, será mejor si lo cancelan.

– ¡Gajeel! – la maga peliazul separó a los dos hombres y lo regañó – Discúlpelo, pero es cierto señor, esta ciuda... – Se voltearon para hablarle al Sr. Kanno pero él no estaba. Estaba escondido detrás del sofá en posición fetal con un aura negra que lo cubría – L...Lo siento señor pero no sería mejor si cancelaran el festival hasta arreglar el problema.

– Me temo que eso no es posible. Nosotros nos preparamos todo el año para el Haruna Festival y si lo cancelamos sería una gran pérdida y la ciudad quedaría definitivamente en la bancarrota.

– ¡Pero no pueden hacer el festival!

–¡ Lo sé ! – el hombre se tumbó en el piso y comenzó a suplicar – ¡Por favor Fairy Tail! ¡Ustedes son nuestra única esperanza! ¡Ayúdenos!

– Tch... Que patético – Gajeel se quejó en voz baja

– Gajeel no hables – la McGarden se agacho e intentó animar a alcalde – No se preocupe, señor, nosotros nos encargaremos.

–¡Muchas gracias!

– Primero hábleme del monstruo y de la extraña escritura que mencionó en la solicitud.

–Tiene un tamaño enorme y una gran fuerza, su cuerpo está formado por piedras gigantes por lo que no es muy rápido, pero su defensa es casi impenetrable. Sobre los símbolos no tenemos ninguna información, la única vez que lo vimos fue cuando un mago que vino para ayudarnos logró cortar su brazo, pero en ese momento aparecieron varias figuras sobre su cuerpo, parecían tener algún orden por lo que pensamos que era una extraña escritura antigua pero no podemos confirmarlo. Después, de su cuerpo salió neblina negra que el mago recibió directamente y lo debilitó... – _¿Neblina negra?¿Será la misma que la que vimos en la ciudad?¿Toda esa neblina salió del monstruo? Se siente que falta algo ¿estará ocultando algo? _ – ...la pelea no continuó mucho. El mago se desmayó y antes que lo matara lo pudimos rescatar, su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido. Cuando se fue seguía mal, pero se rehusaba a quedarse por más tiempo a descansar, _"Nadie puede vencer a ese gigante. Esta ciudad ya está maldita", eso fue lo último que dijo. _– Claude Kanno se arrodilló frente a Levy – ¡TIENEN QUE SALVARNOS FAIRY TAIL!

El anciano ya estaba besando los pies de Levy. Gajeel la levanto con un brazo y miro directamente al hombre en el piso.

– Solo tenemos que destruir a la bestia de roca. Llévenos a donde está.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos... señor – dijo la maga sin moverse y con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

Salieron de la habitación peleando una maga de escritura solida exigiendo ser soltada y un Dragon Slayer de hierro ignorándola.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

El alcalde Kanno se encontraba en su escritorio, sentado con una cara seria apoyada sobre sus manos entrecruzadas. Un joven entró con una taza té que sirvió frente a su jefe mientras lo miraba preocupado.

–Señor, no hubiera sido mejor decirlos toda la verdad.

– Si destruyen a la bestia, tal vez no sea necesario.

–Y qué pasaría si no lo lograran... – No respondió nada, el señor solo se puso más tenso – Digo, si eso no fuera suficiente... si ese no fuera el final.

–No tendremos otra opción.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

– Parece como si...

– ...Ocultara algo – ambos estaban fuera de la alcaldía, Gajeel apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y Levy agachada con los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

– Si... Sonaba asustado

– ¿Del monstruo o de algo más?

–No lo sé... – levantó la vista y vio la ciudad, lo triste que estaban todos – Se ven desesperados, tenemos que ayudarlos

– Definitivamente... lo haremos. – muy pocas veces Levy ha escuchado a Gajeel tan serio, y cuando lo hacía, ella se llenaba de confianza, como en ese momento.

–_ Gaje..._

– ¡Disculpen la espera magos de Fairy Tail! – el alcalde llegó con muchas personas que lo seguían.

–Señor Kanno, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Son los soldados que se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, serán de ayuda en caso de emergencia y yo seré su guía.

– Pero es muy peligr...

– No es necesario viejo, es suficiente conmigo – dijo el mago de hierro

– Insisto, debo apoyar a mis salvadores. Tenemos que irnos ahora sino el monstruo llegara antes que nosotros.

– ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

– A la entrada sur de la ciudad, en la zona agrícola y cerca al enorme bosque Oshin.

**Agradecimientos especiales a Franny-chan y Gee-hee por los reviews, los primeros nunca se olvidan. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Algún consejo?. **

**De todas formas g****racias por tomarse el tiempo en leer.** Se despide, Tsu-chan. 


	3. Límite sur

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

"**Límite sur"**

– _¿El bosque Oshin... creo que lo he escuchado antes? – _se preguntaba la maga peliazul mientras se dirigía a la frontera.

Gajeel sabía que algo estaba preocupando a su compañera, la notaba distraída desde que partieron. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando la vio golpearse la cabeza con sus manos y haciendo un puchero infantil, algo que hacía ver a Levy McGarden más tierna de lo que era.

– ¿Oye enana te pasa algo? – le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Gajeel, alguna ve has leído sobre... _– _Levy pensó bien sus palabras y a quién se los decía, "_leer" _ esa palabra no parecía estar en el vocabulario del Redfox.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al anciano. – Sr. Kanno... – ignorando a Gajeel completamente. –... ¿en ese bosque hay algo importante?, creo haber leído un libro sobre él.

– N...No lo creo, señorita. – el anciano se puso muy nervioso al oír eso de la maga. – El bosque Oshin solo es conocido por sus flores... no hay nada misterioso en él.

– Oh... ya veo – Levy se decepcionó al saber que se había confundido.

Gajeel, quien estaba detrás de los dos, había escuchado toda la conversación, además fue el único quien noto el comportamiento del alcalde. – _Este viejo huele a nervios, no hay duda que nos está ocultando algo..._

_¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ TRAMADO!?_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

En el recorrido, los magos de Fairy Tail, se dieron cuenta que mientras más se acercaban a su destino, peor era el estado de sus alrededores. Cuando llegaron al final, no hace falta decir lo lamentable que se encontraba. A diferencia del centro de la ciudad que solo estaba envenenada, este lugar estaba destruido casi en su mayoría. Las pocas casas que aún quedaban en pie, servían de refugio para decenas de familias varadas; los cultivos estaban secos, como si ese suelo ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a ser fértil; los pequeños grupos de ganado estaban integrados por animales escuálidos.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña casa intacta, sólo entraron el alcalde, el jefe del ejército, el joven antes mencionado de la oficina del alcalde, Gajeel y Levy. Estaban discutiendo el plan para enfrentarse al monstruo.

– La bestia sale por 'esta' zona del bosque al anochecer – el alcalde estaba señalando un mapa del lugar sobre una mesa, alrededor de ella estaban los personajes principales de este combate. – Después se dirige a las granjas para esperar por su ofrenda, si hasta la medianoche no recibe nada, comienza a atacar el pueblo hasta la salida del sol; después de eso vuelve al bosque.

– Parece que en la medianoche alcanza su máximo poder... – el jefe del ejército levantó el dedo y señaló a los magos – Lo atacaremos ante de eso y nuestras tropas los ayudarán.

– ¡No harán más que estorbar! – el Dragon Slayer le quito el marcador que tenía el jefe y comenzó a señalar en el mapa.

– Espera, Gajeel, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la ojicafé se sobresaltó.

– Hay familias en esos alrededores, que algunos de tus hombres los ayuden a evacuar la zona. – el mago encerró con círculos algunos lugares alejados. – Los que queden deben mantener una formación alrededor del monstruo para evitar que escape. – marco algunos lugares con aspa, formando un circulo. – El equipo de rescate debe permanecer cerca para atender a los salgan heridos. Una tropa especial nos acompañara a mí y a la enana para atacar al gigante. – siguió dando órdenes y señalando la posición de cada grupo, ubicando al monstruo de piedra en medio, con una gran X. – ¡Ge-he!

Todo está perfectamente ubicado, a las miradas sorprendidas de los presente, Gajeel Redfox ha planeado una estrategia infalible, sus ojos rojos y su voz muestran confianza y esperanza de victoria.

– I... ¡INCREIBLE! ¡No esperaba menos de un mago de Fairy Tail! – el anciano estrecho sus manos y le agradeció infinitamente.

– Le comunicaremos a las tropas de inmediato y comenzaremos lo antes posible.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

~Levy POV~

Ésta vez sí que Gajeel estuvo impresionante, quien diría que alguien como él tendría un plan como ese, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan _genial..._ – la maga no pudo evitar sonrojarse –...Gajeel se está esforzando mucho, me sorprendió cuando me escogió para que lo acompañara, supongo que podemos olvidar lo que sucedió con Phantom Lord después de todo él ya no es el mismo de antes y siempre lo demuestra _siempre... _ – la McGarden recordaba cada momento en que ese Dragon Slayer ha estado a su lado para ayudarla; en cada momento ella se asemejaba más a un tomate – Se puede confiar en él – no hay duda en sus palabras.

– ¡BIEN! – la maga levantó el puño, decidida y llena de ánimos – ¡Yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Por ahora podría ayudar a los pobladores a evacuar... _espera ¿evacuar?_ – de pronto todo se volvió sombrío para ella. –_... si todos ya sabían que su vida corría peligro en este lugar, ¡¿Por qué no se fueron antes?! No, mejor dicho ¡¿Por qué el alcalde no los ayudó?! Muchas personas están en las calles, han perdido su hogar y sus familias, por su aspecto se puede decir que no han recibido atención médica, ellos se quieren ir, lo sé con solo mirarlos, entonces por qué siguen aquí. En el centro de la ciudad al menos podrían descansar tranquilos, sin miedo a ser atacados ¡¿Es que nadie los ha protegido?! ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo las autoridades?! ¿¡Qué está pensando el alcalde...!?_

– Levy-dono, la hemos estado buscando. Tenemos que volver, partiremos pronto – _es el joven de antes, ¿él sabrá algo?_

– Disculpe las molestias...

– Lo lamento, no me he presentado formalmente mi nombre es Hiroshi Kanno. Soy el mayordomo principal del alcalde. – el joven hizo una reverencia.

– ¿_Kanno? ¿Kanno? _¡KANNO! Entonces tú eres el hijo del alcalde.

– Si le confunde me puede llamar, Hiroshi. – _parece muy cortés, tal vez diga la verdad, aun así..._

– Hiroshi-kun, disculpe por la pregunta, pero ¿por qué trabaja como mayordomo siendo el hijo del alcalde?

– No tiene que disculparse, entiendo perfectamente su duda. Debe saber que este pueblo es muy hermoso en su mejor momento, los aldeanos son muy alegres y generosos. He vivido toda mi vida aquí y le puedo decir todo lo bueno que ofrecía este lugar. Yo solo quiero proteger a la ciudad y sus habitantes, para que en el futuro muchas personas disfruten de estos recuerdos. – ¿_proteger? Esa cicatriz en su ojo tendrá algo que ver _– No sería genial que usted y Gajeel-dono volvieran para ver las hermosas flores cuando ya estén casados.

– ¿¡C...CASADOS!?

– ¡Sí! Ustedes hacen un buen equipo, es porque son una pareja ¿cierto?

– ¡GA... GAJEEL Y YO NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

– ¿¡En serio!? ¡ME DISCULPO POR LA CONFUSIÓN!

~Gajeel POV~

¿¡Dónde rayos se ha metido la enana!? – Caminaba por todo el lugar buscando al camarón – Seguro la confundieron y la evacuaron con los otros niños..._ sniff sniff... _ya la encontré. – se disponía a ir donde su compañera, pero vio cerca a un joven, con una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, y se ocultó detrás de una pared – ¿Quién es el tío que esta con la enana? _¿¡por qué demonios me estoy ocultando!?_ Si lo recuerdo bien era el que paraba callado detrás del viejo ¿podía socializar con personas? – Asomó su cabeza detrás de la pared para verlos – Están hablando normalmente ¡Se están riendo! ¿_Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien esos dos?_ La enana se ve nerviosa. Parece que va a gritar...

– Disculpe Gajeel- dono – un soldado distrajo al DS.

_mierda...!_

– El alcalde me dijo que les informara que la salida va a ser pronto y se dispone de la presencia de los magos en el lugar acordado de inmediato.

_no me interrumpas maldito..._

– Ya escuché, vete ahora.

– ¡Si señor! – el mago no desperdició su tiempo y volvió rápidamente a su puesto de espía.

_¿por qué la enana está tan roja? ¿por qué ese idiota se está disculpando tantas veces? ¿qué demonios pasó?.._

~Normal POV~

¡HEY, USTEDES DOS! – el pelinegro se acercó y apoyó su brazo sobre la cabeza de la maga de escritura sólida. – Qué creen que están haciendo. Nos están retrasando.

– No era mi intención, me retiro – Hiroshi se quedó parado, de pronto doblo la mitad superior de su cuerpo en 90 grados, haciendo una reverencia... – Gajeel-dono, ¡ME DISCULPO POR LA CONFUSIÓN! –... y se fue.

– ¡¿Confusión?! ¿Por qué se disculpa este idiota? – El mago acercó su cara a la pequeña que estaba bajo su brazo, quien seguía roja por lo comentado por el mayordomo – ¿Sabes de que habla ese tío, enana? – Levy ocultó su rostro, no podía dejar que la viera así. – ¿Quién sabe? Hiroshi-kun es alguien muy misterioso.

– _¿Hiroshi? _¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos ese mudo y tú, enana? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

– Nada importante – la peliazul escapó del peso de su compañero y se alejó – Vamos Gajeel, estamos retrasados. – dijo sonriendo.

– Ya voy, enana – el Kurogane, también sonrió.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

~Levy POV~

El viaje solo duró media hora, increíble que las personas estén tan cerca del peligro, por el momento eso está resuelto gracias al plan de Gajeel. Ya anocheció, el monstruo puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

–Enana, no te arriesgues en esta misión. Si se vuelve peligroso, déjamelo a mí.

Gajeel es muy fuerte, él se podría encargar fácilmente. Pero no me puedo quedar atrás. ¡_También pelearé! _Demostraré que puedo ser de confiar en una pelea.

Han pasados un par de horas, todo está _muy _tranquilo. Muchos soldados están tranquilos, supongo que tener magos ayudándolos los tranquiliza, se ríen, conversan, es una buena vista. De pronto algo me paraliza, siento un aire gélido recorrer por mi espalda. Veo que Gajeel mueve su nariz, percibe un olor y su expresión se trona seria. Todas mis suposiciones se confirman cuando él lo dice.

– Algo se acerca.

Pasan algunos segundos y el ejército no cambia de posición ni el jefe ha dado orden alguna. Nosotros dos somos los únicos que han sentido el peligro. Una enorme bestia hace su aparición entre los árboles. Todos los notan y nadie se atreve a hablar, el silencio es interrumpido por fuertes pasos que se acercan a nosotros.

– ¡Tetsuryū no hoko! – Gajeel es el primero en atacar.

**********.**

**********Lo siento por el retraso, espero poder recompensarlos.**

**Gracias a ****Franny-chan por el review.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Algún consejo?.**

**De todas formas g****racias por tomarse el tiempo en leer.**

**Se despide, Tsu-chan.**


End file.
